A postulated novel energetic compound, pyrazino[2,3-e:6,5-e′]di[1,2,3,4]tetrazine 1,3,7,9-tetraoxide (PDTTO), is a high energy, high density material with a CO-level oxygen balance. Calculations for PDTTO indicate a greater energetic performance than existing nitramine high explosives, such as HMX or CL-20. For example, the calculated detonation pressure (PCJ) of PDTTO exceeds that of CL-20 by 8%, and the calculated specific impulse (ISP) of PDTTO is 9% greater than that of CL-20.

The critical intermediate of the present invention is an immediate precursor to PDTTO. The critical intermediate is synthesized via a multi-step protocol from commercially available 2,6-dichloropyrazine. There is a need for the development of a critical intermediate in the synthesis of an energetic material that exceeds the performance of currently available nitramine high explosives such as HMX or CL-20.
